Addiction
by Faulty Cameras
Summary: He didn’t know how much it fascinated her, how she wouldn’t have tried to make him stop. It was a part of him. She wanted it to be a part of her too.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N-Okay, I would just like to say that this is definitely a different fic than what I normally write. I'm even a little surprised that I wrote this. But I did and I kind of would like to know what other people think of it besides me and Meg, who gave me a challenge to write something that didn't have romance in it. So, this is what I came up with. I think that it's really something that you really like or you really hate. It's an angst oneshot and though I don't ever use names, it is Seth and Summer and yea, it is definitely AU, very very AU. It just worked better to not write their names, but I was thinking of them being the characters. Okay, going to end this nice little ramble now.

* * *

He found himself addicted to heroin.

He didn't know how it happened. Well, that would be a lie. He did know how it happened.

It had happened after another particularly lonely night during his sophomore year of college. He had no friends. His family was on the other side of the country. He was totally alone.

He had somehow found himself at a party. He ran into a group of guys, who asked him to try it. Stupidly, finally thinking someone wanted him to be 'one of the guys' he joined them.

Now he found himself addicted. Now he found that he never wanted to stop.

--

She met him on a train. She had never seen him before.

He told her that she was beautiful. No one had ever said that to her before. She had gotten hot, gorgeous, and cute, but never beautiful.

She immediately knew that there was more to this guy. She wanted to get to know him more. She needed to.

--

He met her and knew he was in love.

He wanted to tell her that every day after they started dating. He didn't though. He didn't want to get rid of one of the only good things in his life.

The other good thing in his life was the heroin. That was not something that he could chase away. Something he was happy about.

Halfway into his junior year, he dropped out. He just found he didn't care anymore. He cared only about two things...heroin and her.

She had asked him about his addiction before. He always skirted around the issue, not wanting her to bring it up. He didn't want to her to stop seeing him because of it. He didn't want her to leave him.

--

She was intrigued by his heroin addiction. He didn't know how much it fascinated her, how she wouldn't have tried to make him stop. It was a part of him.

She wanted it to be a part of her too.

She told him this one night. He smiled cautiously at her, wondering if what she had told him was true. She had told him that it was. She wanted to try it.  
She found herself addicted to heroin now.

She found herself acting like him, not caring anymore.

A month after he dropped out, she did. She followed him now. It was the two of them and heroin.

--

He loved her more than anything. He did.

They needed the money. They hadn't paid rent and it was past due. Not only that but they needed to buy more drugs.

He hadn't been suggesting what she did to earn the money. He had said something to that extent.

He didn't want her to do it. She didn't want to do it. She did it anyways. With him waiting for her in the next room. She came out to him, tying her robe tighter around her, handing him the money she had earned.

He had meant to pay the rent. He truly had.

Then he met the dealer at the end of the street.

She once again had to go out at night, with him waiting in the next room.

--

She couldn't believe what her life had become. She was going to beg her father for money.

She was lucky that her dad was oblivious to his surroundings. That he was oblivious to what was going on around him. That he was oblivious to the fact that his daughter, his precious daughter, was addicted to heroin and was a prostitute.

She was thankful for that. She was more thankful for the fact that he gave her the money. The money he thought he was using to make an investment in a new business.

He didn't know that he was feeding her addiction.

--

He bought her a ring. A better term would be stole a ring. He didn't want to do it, but she needed a nice ring if they were going to get married. So he stole it. The woman would not miss it though. That woman had all that she had ever needed in her life.

He gave her the ring. She accepted. They planned for a fast wedding, wanting to tie the knot as soon as possible.

So they did. They did it within a month, getting married in a small church. It was a happy celebration.

After the ceremony was done, he stood and waited in the room as she slept with another man on their wedding night.

--

She had tried to quit. They were married, upstanding citizens now. They should stop, get real jobs.

It lasted for a day. A whole day. She had felt like she was going to die, until the heroin entered her system.

It made everything feel better. She knew that she was never going to stop her addiction.

--

He stole again. He did it for the rent. Once again it didn't go towards the rent.

Then they found out she was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. They were happier than they had been in a while.

They knew that the money would have to go towards the rent now. But not that night.

--

She knew that this baby was a good thing. It made them even more of a family.

She knew that it meant that they would have to change their ways. She wasn't sure if she could do that.

More she wasn't sure if she wanted to.

--

He told her that they had to stop. For the baby. He had said this with a smile on his face.

They locked themselves up in a room. They both felt as if they were going insane. She cracked before he did.

He tried to stop her. It didn't work. He unplugged the phone as she tried to call someone, anyone who could bring it them.

He watched as she burst into tears, throwing a tantrum. Then he watched as her facial expression changed from one of anger to one of pain. He watched as he saw the blood.

--

She had a miscarriage.

It had been a little girl. They were going to name her Lillian.

Now there was no more little girl. No more Lillian.

The first thing she did when she left the hospital was find a dealer.

--

He cried for hours. He couldn't believe it. Their baby was gone.

He watched her as she went inside of herself. As she didn't seem to be coming back.

He watched as he did this himself.

He watched as they grew apart from what they had once been. She was no longer addicted to him as she had once been. Now it was all about the heroin.

--

He moved her to the country. He said that the fresh air would be good for her. She didn't believe him. She hated him for it.

She wanted to go back home. But he made her stay. He made her stay in the tiny house, where there was no one around.

--

He watched as she went insane.

He wished that this had never happened. He thought that he could save her. She was too far. He was too far.

He couldn't do anything to save her.

--

She sat in the lonely empty house. She tore everything inside apart.

Then she left. She just started walking. And walking. And never stopping.

--

He got a phone call that someone had found her on the side of the road, crying. She had been brought to the hospital. Her father was there.

He went to meet her father there, to see her. He had turned him away. He was not allowed to see her.

--

She watched him go. She watched him leave her. She watched everything that had happened flash before her eyes.

She watched as they locked the door, claiming they would help her. She didn't think that they would.

--

He walked away from the hospital. He wanted to walk away from his life.

He tried to. He would have been successful. His brother came in and saved him. He was hailed as a hero.

He more accurately thought his brother screwed up his plans. Without her it didn't matter anymore. He didn't have anything going for him, except the heroin. And that didn't even seem to matter anymore.

--

She was released four months later. She had kicked the habit. She was living with her dad again. She was going back to her old self. She had to see him though.

--

He worked as a dishwasher at a small restaurant. He hated the job but he need the job. This time to really pay the rent.

He didn't have her. He didn't have heroin. But at least he had an apartment.

--

She opened the door, the little bell making a noise as she did. She saw him. She knew that he saw her.

She wanted to say something. She found that her mouth was unable to open. So she just didn't say a thing. He came to her.

--

He couldn't believe that she was here. He had waited and waited. And now...

He realized they couldn't be. As much as he had long for it, they could no longer be.

--

She wanted to hug him. Kiss him. Do something. Not just stand there.

He started small talk. She hated that. He knew that she hated it. Why was he doing it.

She said something about them being together. He didn't say a thing in response.

--

He looked at her sadly when she mentioned becoming them again. He knew they couldn't. All that they had been was a relationship connected by heroin. Nothing else had been there.

He told her this. He watched as she got up and started to leave. He wouldn't let it leave on just that note.

"I'm sorry," he said.

--

She listened to him say these things. She took them all in.

She hated him for saying them.

Most of all she hated him for being right.

She got up to leave. He stopped her, saying he was sorry. She turned to him.

"Me too."


End file.
